Brase
Brase (Br/'''ee and Ch/ase') is the pairing of Bree Davenport and Chase Davenport. This pairing is shipped by very many of the Lab Rats fans. Some fans don't see hope in it, however, as they are bionic siblings. On the flip side, many fans see potential in this ship. There are also other pairings that are similar to Brase, for example: Alex/Justin (Wizards Of Waverly Place) and Derek/Casey (Life With Derek). In almost all of the episodes, they are seen to tease and bicker each other a lot, even using their bionics on each other (Death Spiral Smackdown). Despite this, they're always there for each other when they need help (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?), (Back From the Future), (Mission: Space), and (Rats on a Train). In Bionic Showdown, Bree bravely fought against Marcus in order to save Chase from falling. In Bionic 500, the pair shared their first ''real hug, but they had many group hugs before that. In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, as Dr. Evans showed Adam, Bree and Chase around, Bree was standing very close to Chase, leaning on him heavily with her head rested on his shoulder. In Sink or Swim, they shared their second hug. In Which Father Knows Best?, they shared a third hug. In First Day of Bionic Academy, they shared a fourth hug. In Bionic Rebellion, Chase had his arm around Bree, Bree had her hand on his shoulder, and they held hands. In Bionic Action Hero, they shared a long fifth hug. They usually stand beside each other and smile at each other in the background before and after a mission. They care immensely about each other and always work together to get a job done. They work on many tasks, show great concern for one another, and find ways to convince each other to do things. For the real life pairing of Billy Unger and Kelli Berglund, see Belli. Other Names *'Base' (B'''/ree and Ch/ase') *'Breese''' (Bree 'and Cha/'se) *'Chee' (Ch/ase and Br/'ee') *'Chree' (Ch/ase and B/'ree') *'Chasee' (Chas/e and Br/'ee') *'Brese' (Bre/e and Cha/'se') *'Charee' (Cha/se and B/'ree') *'Breease' (Bree and Ch/'ase') Relationship Bree and Chase have a stereotypical sibling relationship. They fight and argue a lot, but they always make up in the end. They tend to tease and bicker and throw insults back and forth, but the pair never appear to be deeply offended by the insults, only teasingly angry. They have never genuinely been hurt by each other. They care about each other a lot and can be very protective of one another. The pair shows great concern when one is in need, and they always find a way to help each other out. They play pranks on each other at times, even though Bree's not great at it, and they tend to make fun of each other. They can be in great competition with each other too, but the competition usually is between Adam, Leo and Chase. Bree feels left out sometimes, being the only girl, but she joins in on their fun, ultimately leading to her teasing Chase. They work together to solve many tasks, and Principal Perry claims their both unpopular, and fine influences on her niece. Chase and Bree are often seen beside each other, and smiling or gazing at one another. They barely have doubt in each other, (but there are exceptions) and they always seem to listen to each other's ideas when needed to. Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Bree was worried when Chase was about to sneeze. * Chase accidentally wore Bree's bra. Commando App *Bree warned Chase to leave the jock's table. *Bree called Chase "buttercup." *Bree slapped Chase's helmet to get 'Spike' back. Leo's Jam *Chase knew right away that Bree didn't have a date to the dance. *Chase used his super hearing to help Bree get a date to the dance. *Chase was grossed out when Ethan said he liked Bree and didn't know how to ask her to the dance. Rats on a Train *They both said "Our first mission!" while Adam said, "I want a pet pig!" *Bree told Chase to calm down. *Chase asked Bree if he could talk to Caitlin, and Bree gave Chase her phone and then Chase threw Bree's phone out of the train. Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *They were throwing a rubber ball to each other. Smart and Smarter *Bree tried to make Chase feel better when he found out he got a A-, so Bree sat down next to Chase. *Bree tried to make Chase feel guilty about always making Adam feel stupid. *Bree knew that Chase wrote Adam's essay. Bionic Birthday Fail *They ran out after Adam to try to keep Adam from getting the cyber key from Donald, and then high-fived. Death Spiral Smackdown *Chase said that he and Bree couldn't see Leo and Adam in the 'Death Spiral Smackdown' because they were going to the mall to check out the escalators. *Bree said that she couldn't hang out with Chase because she had a really big test to study for. *Chase was upset that Bree couldn't hang out with him but then said it was fine. *Bree was upset when Chase humiliated her, Chase said he only did that because she lied to him. *Bree circled around Chase. *Chase said it was all Bree's fault for lying and ditching him, Bree said she didn't want to hurt his feelings. *Chase seemed relieved and embarrassed about making such a big deal about hanging out with Bree. *Bree dressed Chase up as a clown. *Bree was happy that Chase had other friends and told him to hang out with them sometimes. Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Bree pushed Chase and told him to stop and Chase used magnets to mess with Bree's phone conversation. *Chase was unhappy living with Adam without Bree and begged her to come back. *Chase said that Bree's lame man voice doesn't fool him. *Chase gasped when Bree told him how Tasha stepped inside her capsule. *Bree told Chase that she'll come back to the lab if he gives her privacy whenever she wants it and Chase agreed. Chip Switch *Bree wanted Chase's chip. Drone Alone *Bree flicked butterscotch pudding onto Chase's face, which almost started a food fight. *Chase asked Bree if she got the coordinates he sent her. Chore Wars *Chase held Bree's legs while she scrubbed the floor. *Chase kept chasing after Bree to get his briefcase back and vise-versa. *Bree called Chase a greedy little brat. *Bree blew the money out of Chase's hands. Dude, Where's My Lab? *They helped clean the mess Tasha made. *Bree recognized Chase with his robot dancing. *Chase said he will not rest until he finds Bree, even if it takes him all day. *Chase clapped after Bree's performance. *They side hugged. Air Leo *Bree grabbed Chase's hands and clapped them together. *Bree went after Chase. Night of the Living Virus *Chase asked why Bree gets to have a slumber party. Mission Invisible *Chase warned Bree to stop using her bionics in school because someone might see her. *Chase says that Bree is the mysterious wind. *Chase dragged Bree out of the cafeteria. Mission: Space *Chase told Bree to watch out for the football before she gets hit, and Chase saved Bree from getting hit by the football using his molecular kinesis. *Bree told Chase he shouldn't come into space with his new ability. *Chase told Bree to be safe out there. Season 2 Speed Trapped *Bree took a picture of Chase on Adam and told them it was going on her profile page. Quarantined *Chase was worried about Bree's disease. Robot Fight Club * Bree flipped Chase. Leo vs. Evil * Bree told Chase he would still be ugly when he gets there. Hole in One * Chase told Bree to do her thing. Bionic 500 *Bree and Chase hugged. Bionic Showdown *They both played tricks on Adam. *Bree tried helping Chase back up. Avalanche! *Bree notices that Chase's mission suit and gear are gone. *Bree worries when she doesn't find Chase anywhere. Adam Up *Bree and Chase were watching Principal Perry's niece. *When they were going to complain to Principal Perry, Bree was going to give up, but Chase convinced her to continue. Prank You Very Much *Chase's prank on Adam made Bree end up in a pet store window. *Chase called Bree's failure adorable. *When Chase asked to be put down, Bree agreed to do it. Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Bree laughed when Chase came in tied up. *Bree's head was on Chase's shoulder when Mr.Evans showed them around. *Mr. Evans mistakened Chase for Bree. No Going Back *They wanted to find a way out without being caught. *Bree seemed nervous when Principal Perry made Chase get checked by the metal detector. Season 3 Sink or Swim *They shared their second hug. *Chase noticed there was something wrong with Bree's eyes. Zip It *They did their chores together. *Bree and Chase had a talk about how they both needed the job, and should treat each other as equals, so Chase gave Bree the frozen yogurt. *Chase and Adam pranked Bree. *Bree pushed Chase so he'd leave. Taken *After Victor hurt Bree, Chase was concerned and ran to Bree to come and helped her up. Three Minus Bree *Chase tried to convince Bree not to go to Australia. *Chase told Bree not to go to the concert when Davenport told her not to. *Chase told Davenport that he would talk to Bree after she smashed her chip. Which Father Knows Best? *Chase didn't look offended even though Bree called him a loser. *Chase was excited about Bree getting her speed back. *They shared their third hug. *When Donald tried to walk away from Douglas, both Bree and Chase pushed him back. Face Off *Chase helped Bree get revenge on Adam, so Bree told Chase to pretend to be her and Bree and Chase high fived after their revenge. *They both pranked Adam. Merry Glitchmas *Bree was hiding behind Chase (who tried to protect her) when Adam's doll shot lasers. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Chase stopped Bree with his molecular kinesis so she would stay. *Bree called Chase a moron. *Chase asked Bree why doesn't she quit again and she then called him 'Mr. Avalanche'. *They apologized to each other. Bionic Houseparty *They were shocked that Adam brought the soldiers to their house and then talked together to Mr. President. First Day of Bionic Academy *They hugged for the fourth time. *Bree told Chase he can't fight. Adam Steps Up *Chase was annoyed and angry when Sebastian was flirting with Bree. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion *Bree helped Chase to get up. *They did a handshake. *Chase pulled Bree away to save her. *Bree was hiding behind Chase. *Bree put her hand on Chase's mouth. Left Behind *Chase agreed with Bree. *Bree persuaded Chase. *They were sitting on the bar table together. *Chase said Bree had enough sugar for the day. Under Siege and Chase handcuffed to each other.]] *They were connected with handcuffs to each other. *They both accuse Kerry. *Chase was upset because Bree called him a jerk. *Chase thought Bree wouldn't send him that but another person. *Chase texted Bree after Bree texted him. Mission Mania *Chase panicked when Bree went back to the helicopter. *Chase yelled to Bree to come back. *Chase asked Bree if he was right. *Chase told Bree to get the passengers. Forbidden Hero * Chase pushed Bree away. * They helped Leo together. * They both evacuated students to the training area. Spider Island *Bree wanted to hang out with Chase (because Adam was messing with her). *Chase was hiding behind Bree because he was afraid. *When Bree asked Chase what he was doing, he said: 'protecting you'. *Bree liked it when Chase was covered with goo. *Chase told Bree to check the security feed. *Bree told Chase to stop with arguing. *Bree tickled and scared Chase. *Chase spoiled the end of Bree's book. Spike vs. Spikette *Bree activated Chase's commando app. *They hid behind a table together. *Bree embarrassed Chase. *Bree called Chase 'baby'. *Bree said that she could not believe Chase. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Bree yelled Chase's name when he got injured. * Bree wanted to save Chase. * Bree helped Chase to get up. * Bree knelt down next to Chase. * Bree ran to Chase when he was injured. * Chase called Bree 'lover girl'. Bionic Action Hero' *Bree yelled Chase's name. *Bree blamed herself for causing Chase's supposed death and cried a little over him. *They shared their fifth hug. *Chase helped Bree up. *Bree apologized to Chase. *Chase was shocked when Bree defended herself from Troy. Human Eddy * Bree was upset when Chase was gonna leave. * Bree and Chase were both surprised when Eddy came as a person. The Curse of the Screaming Skull * Bree and Chase (and Leo) went with Perry to the deserted island. * Bree and Chase both got infected by the virus. * Bree denied the fact that Chase was trying to hurt them. * They worked together on creating a plan on how to annhilitate Adam, Bob, Douglas, and Perry. * Bree smacked Chase in the face. * Bree and Chase were both injected by Adam. Lab Rats: On The Edge * Bree wanted Chase to make room on his hard drive for a "likable trait". * Bree and Chase both hated Cardboard Leo. * Bree asked Chase what dress would look better on her. * Chase liked the red dress (because it matched her tone) * They both gave up with Adam's antics with Cardboard Leo. * They both agreed that the limo was the smoothest ride they have ever been in. * Bree told Chase that no one cared about his interesting fact. * Bree yelled "CHASE!" when he got stuck in the limo. Ultimate Tailgate Challenge *Chase told Bree sorry and said that he didn't want to steal her thunder. *Chase thought it was epic that Bree stole the Viking mascot head. *Chase made Bree popular by the Pioneer fans. *They were both Pioneer fans. And Then There Were Four *They both wanted to meet Daniel. *Chase put his hand on Bree's arm when they were anxious for an answer for meeting Daniel. *Chase wondered if Daniel had super speed like Bree. Fanon Shipper's Name *'Braser: 'It's the combination of Brase and believers. Since Bree and Chase are bionic siblings, fans don't think Disney will put them together but they still believe in them, no matter what. Colors *'Blue: They both wore blue to the dance in Leo's Jam. *'Purple:' They often wear red and blue, which makes purple. *'Plaid: '''It is seen often in many episodes that they wear plaid, sometimes matching. *'Green: It's the color of their Tech Town uniforms. *'''Black: It's the color of their mission suits, as well as the color of their mentor t-shirts. *'White:' It's the color of their mentor uniforms. Food *'Power Pellets:' It's what they used to eat to activate their bionics. Places * The Lab: 'They spent most of their childhood together in the lab. * 'Tech Town: 'They were both employees there. * 'Davenport Bionic Academy: 'Bree and Chase are both mentors there. * 'Mentor Quarters: 'Their new home. Songs * '"Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas: It describes how they have their differences but wouldn't change a thing. * "Haven't Had Enough" by Marianas Trench: It's told from Chase's P.O.V. It's about how he teases Bree and that she hasn't had enough. * "Na Na Na" by One Direction: It describes their love/hate relationship. * "Nothing Without Love" by Max Schneider: They have a sweet and cute relationship that most people won't understand. * "They Don't Know About Us." by One Direction: It tells how they like to keep what they have between them by them selves. * "Corner" by Allie Moss: Chase and Bree help each other up when they fall down and hide together in the 'corner' until all the bad things have passed. A song centered about them being together always. * Beneath Your Beautiful" by Labrinth: Told through both Bree and Chase's P.O.V. Both want to see the beauty that each of them have inside, and make it pass the wall that they have built to shield themselves from pain, that so many others have failed to climb. * "Clarity" by Zedd: 'Told in Bree's POV, it explains how Bree needs Chase and doesn't know why, and she still loves him even if they fight. Episodes *[[Smart and Smarter|'Smart and Smarter]]: Chase smiles flirtatiously at Bree. Bree makes Chase realize how badly he treats Adam. *[[Death Spiral Smackdown|'Death Spiral Smackdown']]:' they tease each other the most and Chase was upset when Bree lied and ditched him. *[[Can I Borrow the Helicopter?|'Can I Borrow the Helicopter?]]:' Chase purposely tries to annoy Bree. They share a cute smile. *[[The Bionic 500|'The Bionic 500]]:' It's where they have their first ''real hug. *[[Bionic Showdown|'''Bionic Showdown]]:' Bree fights Marcus off bravely (even knowing he's more skilled), to save Chase from falling. *[[Twas The Mission Before Christmas|'Twas The Mission Before Christmas]]:' They were standing very close to each other, and Bree's head was rested on Chase's shoulder. *[[Sink or Swim|'Sink or Swim]]:' They shared their second hug. *[[Zip It|'Zip It]]: 'Bree and Chase had a heart-to-heart talk about how they both needed the job, and should treat each other as equals. Also, when Bree didn't get a frozen yogurt, he felt bad for her and gave her his. *[[Which Father Knows Best?|'Which Father Knows Best?]]: They shared their third hug. *'Face Off:' Chase helps Bree get revenge on Adam. They almost share a hug. *[[First Day of Bionic Academy|'First Day of Bionic Academy']]: They shared their fourth hug. *[[Bionic Rebellion|'Bionic Rebellion']]:''' They held hands and protected each other. *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med: Bree had a crush on Oliver because he reminded her of Chase. *Bionic Action Hero: They shared their fifth hug. Bree was worried about Chase most of the episode, and cried a little when she thought he was dead. Number *'''9: Bree has 4 letters in her name and Chase has 5.(4+5=9). Trademarks Hugs & Physical Contact * They side-hugged in Dude, Where's My Lab? * The pair shared their first hug in Bionic 500. * They shared their second hug in Sink or Swim. * In Twas The Mission Before Christmas, Bree was leaning very close to Chase, and had her head rested on his shoulder. * Their third hug was shared in Which Father Knows Best. * Bree attempted to hug Chase in Face Off, but she was wearing a cyber cloak as Perry, so Chase refused. * Their fourth hug was shared in First Day of Bionic Academy. * In Bionic Rebellion, Bree was very close to Chase, and they held hands. * They shared their fifth hug in Bionic Action Hero. Bravery *They both become very brave when it comes to helping each other out/saving each other from danger. Maturity * Out of the four Lab Rats, they are the most mature. * In Adam Up, they told Adam and Leo that they needed to train even though Donald wasn't there. Trivia *Season 4 has had the most Brase subplots out of all of the seasons. *Brase is one of the top shipped sibling couples on Lab Rats and has many supporters. *They have had five real hugs throughout the entire series. *They have a close friendship/relationship with each other. *Bree and Chase like to tease each other, but work very well together on missions. *They worry a lot about each other if either one of them is in danger. *Both have almost died at least once throughout Season 4, and one being in the same episode (Bionic Action Hero). Quotes Polls When did you started shipping Brase? Crush, Chop and Burn Smart and Smarter Hug Episode (The Bionic 500, Sink or Swim, Which Father Knows Best, First Day of Bionic Academy, Bionic Action Hero) Other Why do you think Chase freaked out so much when Bree lied and ditched him? He wanted to spend time with her He doesn't like it when people manipulate him What is your favorite Brase plot? Death Spiral Smackdown - Bree ditches Chase and tries to get back at her. Trucked Out - Bree and Chase (and Leo) try to find someone to run against Tasha for PTA President. Adam Up - Bree and Chase have to baby-sit Kerry Perry. Zip It - Bree gets a job at Tech Town to get away from her brothers, but Chase also becomes an employee. Face Off - Chase helps Bree get revenge on Adam. Bionic Houseparty - Bree and Chase get stuck having to watch the bionic army. First Day of Bionic Academy - Bree acted like a mother to Chase (and Sebastian). Forbidden Hero - Chase watches out for Bree and makes sure she doesn't fight over petty things with Caitlin. Spike vs. Spikette - Bree and Chase discover that there is a student with the Commando App. What scenario would best fit a Brase moment? Teasing each other. Working together to accomplish a task/mission. Smiling at each other. Insulting each other. Why do you think Chase helped Bree get revenge on Adam? (Face Off) He felt bad for her and wanted to help. He likes getting revenge on Adam. Our Brasers Feel free to add yourself! It doesn't matter if you ship Brase platonically or romantically! #Everafteraliar #FaceTheMusic #Perfectdisasters #Ausllygator #Emily345 #Spiiike #Sabrina58 #IHotPinkandPurple #DianaXQ #Smile.through.make.peace #SchvemerM #Chloe4soccor07 #Allyand austinfan200 #MDBJeca101 #LabRatsFanatic #Cylover #ForeverBerglund #Wildthirsty #Ilovechasedavenport #Andrea1736 #Icountingstars #LabRatsFanIam #Amichele #BigTimeRusher19 #Labrater #LabRatsFan123 #FantasyFreak1560 #Cheliena #LabRatsBrase #LabRatsLover9 #Labratsfangirl #Fivenights labratsbrase #WhisperGlade #Inlovewithrosslynch #Vampirehunter555 #Labrats1510 #CheetahNoelle #User:Emmi313 #Elijah.mboss #PhineasandFerblover #LibE7 #LabRatsLover19 #Andre132 #Ghannelius90 #845805 #LabRatsGirl57 (Platonically) #LabRatsBiggestFan0312 #SnowStar16 #Stardust16 #StarWarsBioncGirl115 #Aj732 (platonically) #User:WSmaggie1234567 #User:ArtsySupernova #Foreverfangirl #Sadiew15 #SuperSaiyanLabRats (Platonically) #NerdAlert123 (Platonically) #Scott.stiles.chase #lab rats 124 #Katoro13 #BionicKid15 #NadineM2805 Galleries Image Gallery Video Gallery Fanfiction Userboxes Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Sibling Pairings